Yu-Gi-Oh The Sins: GX
by TrueRising
Summary: A duelist from the distant future beyond even the time of the legendary Playmaker has arrived back to a time where a certain young male was entering into a school known as Duel Academy! Why has he been summoned here? Who summoned him here? Is there a reason for his appearance at this time? (OC Deck) (Powerful Slightly OP OC)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a remake of my first GX story called 'A Blast from the Future', it should have been deleted by now. This chapter will most likely be much shorter than the others, but not sure right now.**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

* * *

Neo Den City, a city of many possibilities and is within a great age. The city was at the pinnacle of the advancement of technology at the present age, the buildings were built to great heights and everything was made with the newest generation of tech.

Over the years, dueling wasn't just done in the virtual world known as Link Vrains anymore, they were also decided to be brought onto the streets as well. It has been like this for a solid ten years.

Not only that, but Turbo Duels, and Action Duels were brought back into the mix, people had been using Speed Duels for so long the other dueling choices were almost forgotten. The use of other summoning methods had also become much more common.

And within this city, a new kind of summoning method had sprung up in the world over the years with only a very select few individuals being able to actually perform the summonings of the monsters.

A person in particular that could perform such a summon, was a young male that would be the age of around fifteen or so. He had straight black hair with a couple of his bangs on the left side hanging over his left eye and were dyed blue, his skin was fair and he had slightly rounded blue eyes. He wore a loose black t-shirt with a short-sleeved white loose vest over the top the reached halfway down his upper body.

He wore tight black jeans and tall blue combat boots with black soles. He had on black fingerless gloves on his hands and a long blue scarf that wrapped around his neck and both of the ends swaying behind him.

This young man lived in Neo Den City, and he was known to be one of the best duelists to exist at that time. While you would be left to believe that the city was all rainbows and sunshine, it truly hides a dark and ruthless truth.

As time went on, the boy had made his way up in the world by showing them all his skill in the dueling world, and he has succeeded in doing so. Now, he stands as one of the best, but he has gone missing and people have the foggiest idea as to where.

This boy's name, Fujiki Yuji.

* * *

In a rather large city, a young boy was seen walking through it with his right hand in his pocket as he was walking with his eyes closed. He was walking down a street within the city as people walked by doing their own business.

This boy was none other than Fujiki Yuji, the male that originally came from Neo Den City. It had been around a week or so since he had arrived in this place and time, and from what he could gather, he was in Domino City and from many years back.

Domino City had ceased to exist and it was a shocker to honestly find out that he was standing in it upon first arriving, but he had gotten used to it as he continued to try and find a way back to where his true home was.

But, so far, no luck at all. In the short amount of time that he had arrived in this city, he had managed to find a place which he was able to live but at the expense of having to work there. The place was a small restaurant owned by a man which he came to see him as a fatherly figure, his name was Haru Jokuna.

As he went about his daily life, he had no choice but to tell the man who he saw as a father right now the truth, about him being from the future. Haru was shocked upon hearing such news as he had taken time to finally believe in Yuji's claims.

As time went on, he knew that he had needed to keep some of his cards under wraps as to not gain too much attention from other people, it was something that he really didn't need right now for obvious reasons.

The only thing that had been gaining attention, though thankfully not enough to garner a serious amount. Was that of his duel disk, it had been made during his time so it was extremely unique and out of this generations tech.

"I'm back." Yuji's voice called out. He was now seen entering into the small restaurant, which was actually also a place for people to have duels, he then looked around the place after doing so and catching sight of a man in his late thirties.

Ever since entering into this time, there had been countless questions that rose into his mind and he wanted some answers to them. Why was he here? Was there even a purpose? Who brought him here? Why this time specifically?

"Oh, Yuji..." The man, Haru, said as he noticed Yuji walking over to the front counter. The restaurant was rather large as there were multiple tables and chairs placed around along with a dueling field installed into the place for people to watch. "So, still haven't found a way home?"

"Nope, not even a slight clue as to how or why I'm here, or a way to get back," Yuji said as he clenched his right fist slightly. Haru sighed as he looked at the boy before saying. "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll find a way back. But, why are you making this much of a deal about it right now? From what we've seen, nothing much has happened because of your appearance here."

"Simple," Yuji stated. Haru then watched as Yuji held three fingers up towards him. "1: I need to know who brought me here and why. 2: To find out if there is a reason for my appearance here at this time and what it is. 3: There might be something bigger than we know happening behind the scenes."

"This three reasons thing again, huh?" Haru said as he gave a slight deadpanned look towards Yuji. Ever since Yuji came, Haru had noticed how the boy had a habit of giving three reasons to his actions, it was rather strange and entertaining.

"So, is there something wrong?" Yuji asked. He rose his eyebrow towards the man as he saw that he seemed down and was somewhat frustrated from what he could see right now. "You look... I don't know, down in the dumps or something."

"Well, take a look over there..." Haru stated. Yuji turned his head to look where Haru was pointing his finger, it was directed towards the dueling field built in their restaurant. From what he could see, there was a group of three males around his age seemingly picking on a girl around three or two years younger than them.

"What's this?" Yuji narrowed his eyes towards that direction as he muttered those two words. Haru sighed before answering. "Those three boys, the one in the middle mainly, was challenging people to duels and have been destroying them. What's worse, is that he refuses to face any adults in a duel, only those younger than him."

"Oh, is that so?" Yuji muttered. He then pushed himself off the counter as he started walking towards the group that was picking on the young girl, he saw that the boy was holding a card above his head as the girl was trying to reach for it by jumping.

The girl had long black hair and blue eyes while wearing a one-piece yellow dress with white frills while the main boy had short red hair and blue eyes, Yuji didn't care to look at the boy's lackeys as he found them irrelevant.

He also noticed the two boys beside the main middle one were smiling and smirking smugly at the scene, the people at the tables who were watching this were all narrowing their eyes, but knew they couldn't do anything since it would cause some more unnecessary issues.

The adults and kids sitting at the tables heard footsteps and turned to see Yuji walking towards the group, some of them smirked with brightness at the sight of the young man as he walked past them.

Over the small week he had been here, he had gained a pretty good reputation with the people that usually come here, they admired his skills in the dueling world and were now hoping for him to put an end to this little fiasco.

"Hey, you know you really shouldn't be picking on those younger than you." Yuji's voice called out. The girl stopped jumping as she and the boys looked towards the voice, the girl had to turn around before looking up at Yuji as her eyes had tears at the corners.

"Who the heck are you? Well, it doesn't matter, she lost the duel and this will be my prize!" The middle, the main boy in the group, stated smugly. He shook the card around as he held it in his fingers as the two boys next to him laughed.

"Give it back!" The girl wailed as she looked at him.

"No way, you lost and I win this card!" The boy laughed. Yuji narrowed his eyes, causing the group of three to freeze slightly as he gave them a cold look, the middle one shook out of it and looked at Yuji. "Wh-What?"

"I suggest that you give that card back to her before I have to deal with you myself," Yuji warned. The girl looked at Yuji with blinking eyes before the boy looked at him and rose an eyebrow before laughing like an idiot.

"Oh, really? If you want to duel me, fine! But, if I win, I'll be taking your deck!" The boy laughed. His 'followers' laughed as they looked smugly at Yuji, who just held a calm look as he just then shrugged his shoulders at them.

"Very well, but if you are to fall by my hands, then you are forever banned from stepping foot within this place, and you return this girl's card back to her. Understood?" Yuji asked with a cold voice. This made the group of boys gulp as they looked at his predatory gaze.

"Wh-Whatever! Let's just do this!" The boy shouted. Yuji watched as the 'followers' of the main boy sat on a bench to watch the duel with a smug look as the main one walked to one side of the field with an old fashion duel disk of this time.

Yuji then bent down slightly as he looked into the girl's eyes, he then said in a reassuring voice to her as she looked up at him. "Don't worry, I'll make sure to win you your card back, just sit back and watch, alright?"

"O-Okay..." The girl muttered as she nodded her head. Yuji smiled as he stood up and walked to his side of the field as he kept his gaze on the boy who was looking smug on his side of the field. Yuji sighed before stopping and narrowing his eyes.

"You ready?"

"Anytime, Punk! I'll show you how outmatched you are!" The boy said smugly as he activated the duel disk. Yuji sighed before glaring and taking out his own duel disk and slamming it onto his arm.

He held it in front of his chest as its design was revealed. It looked like a very futuristic duel disk that was black in colour with blue glowing lines, the end of the duel disk had spikes that curved upwards. There was also a glowing blue orb at the center of the disk.

"Then let us begin," Yuji stated. The blue lines and the blue orb glowed brightly before stopping as everyone looked at the duel disk in awe, they had never seen such an advanced looking one before and wondered where Yuji had gotten it from.

"Th-Then let's do this!" The boy stuttered. Yuji smirked as he took out his deck and inserted it into his duel disk before looking up at his opponent. "Then allow me to show you the pinnacle of dueling!"

"Duel!" Both sides shouted in unison.

**Turn 1**

**Boy**

**Yuji**** \- 4000LP**

**Boy**** \- 4000LP**

"I'll start this off, cause I really want to get out of this boring place! So, let's finish this little game off quickly!" The boy shouted. He sounded completely full of himself as the overconfidence Yuji felt from the boy was irritating.

"Very well, then I'll make sure to finish you off soon." Yuji glared. The boy merely clicked his tongue as he looked at Yuji, he then drew a card from his deck before looking at the six cards he now had in his hands.

"I'll start by activating the spell card known as Moray of Greed!" The boy shouted. He showed the card to be the Pot of Greed submerged in water with a moray eel that looked similar to the pot emerging from it. "This allows me to shuffle two water monsters from my hand into the deck before drawing three cards!"

Yuji just watched as he activated the spell as it appeared on the field before he drew three cards after shuffling two, the spell then shattered from the field as he finished. The boy grinned confidently as he then activated. "I now activate the field spell card known as A Legendary Ocean!"

The boy placed the card into the field spell card area within his duel disk as they all watched as a bunch of holographic water appeared around them and a temple of sorts with a bunch of fish swimming around them appeared.

"This field spell card allows all water monsters on the field to gain two-hundred attack and defence points! But, it also reduces the level of all water monsters in both player's hands and on the field by one! I'll set a card face down before summoning forth my Mother Grizzly (1400/1000)!"

Yuji observed calmly as a facedown card appeared on the boy's side of the field before a large bear with bluish fur appeared as it growled in Yuji's direction, Yuji didn't flinch as he took in its rather large form.

"And thanks to my Legendary Ocean, Mother Grizzly gains two-hundred attack and defence points!" The boy grinned. Yuji watched as the bear glowed a bit as it then gave off another roar. "I'll end my turn there! Let's see if you can keep up!"

Yuji frowned as he looked at the condescending smile and smirk on the boy's face that he was facing up against, he just sighed before giving a narrowed look towards the male as he held two of his fingers on his deck.

"Very well."

* * *

**[Yuji]**

[No Monsters]

**[Boy]**

Mother Grizzly: _[ATK: 1600 DEF: 1200] [Level: 4 Water] [Beast-Warrior/Effect]_

* * *

**Turn 2**

**Yuji**

**Yuji**** \- 4000LP**

**Boy**** \- 4000LP**

"I'll finish this swiftly, draw!" Yuji shouted. He then drew his card as a gust of wind blew across the entire area, this made many people widen their eyes along with some having to block their faces from the gust.

The boy that he was facing against had faltered as he almost fell to the ground due to the sudden gust of wind that sprung about, Yuji didn't care as he looked at his hand and smirked before looking at the boy who had wide eyes.

"It seems that your demise has already come and answered its call! I'll start off by activating the spell card known as Graveyard Rush!" Yuji held the card up to the boy to show that it was a picture of a graveyard that had yellow lights heading towards it. "This allows me to send on or two cards from my hand to the grave!"

Yuji did just that as he selected one of the cards from his hand and placed it into the graveyard as the Graveyard Rush card on the field shattered as it also went to the graveyard after being used up.

"I'll now summon forth my Slip Space Cyber (1000/400)! While it may be a five-star monster, its special effect allows me to summon it directly if I don't control any other monsters!" Yuji announced. They watched as a monster than began to form on the field.

The audience watched as the monster revealed to be a humanoid figure with a black body that was littered with stars, it also had circuit lines running along its body and reaching up to its neck as it had glowing sharp white eyes.

"Slip Space...?" The boy muttered in confusion. Some of the others that were watching also seemed confused as they had never heard of such an archetype before, those that had seen Yuji duel before weren't as surprised, but still didn't know of such an archetype.

"That's right, my deck is revolved around Slip Space monsters! Now, I'll activate a spell card from my hand!" Yuji declared. He revealed the card to be a card that showed a heart that was both white and black in colour as electricity danced around it. "This card is known as Reverse Heart, it allows me to change my Slip Space Cyber, which is a light monster, and changes it to dark!"

"What's the point in that? You monster is still way too weak and pathetic to go against my Mother Grizzly!" The boy shouted with smug as he grinned like an idiot towards Yuji. Yuji didn't seem affected as he only smiled in response to this.

"Who said I was done? I now activate the spell known as Worm Hole Fusion!" Yuji showed the card that revealed to be a wormhole that was black and had two lights heading towards it and slowly merging together.

"Fusion Summoning!?" The boy cried in shock, he had certainly not expected this.

"The monster that I'm summoning requires a dark and a light monster to summon forth!" Yuji explained. The boy blinked before angrily shouting. "If that's the case, then you can't summon it! You only that that Cyber of yours!"

"Oh, and also, while Worm Hole Fusion allows me to summon monsters using materials from the field, it also allows me to use them from the graveyard if necessary, though one of the materials need to be on the field to do so! Lucky me, I do have one on the field!"

"What!" The boy began panicking as Cyber turned into light and went into the air as another light flew out of Yuji's duel disk and went next to it. "But, how did you get a monster into your graveyard?!"

"Simple, it was the card I sent when using Graveyard Rush!" Yuji smirked. The boy gasped in realisation as he remembered the first move Yuji did. "Beast from the void of the darkest night, come forth and bring forth a new era! Fusion Summon! Level 8! Slip Space Obsidian Contestar (2500/2000)!"

They all watched in awe as the two lights merged into one and a new being appeared in front of them and showed its brilliance. It was a massive humanoid figure that looked very much like one of those medieval knights from fantasy.

Its armor was as black as the void and had silver linings along the edges of its, the figure was lean and the helmet it wore was similar to that of a spartan with a horn being placed on the forehead. Finally, it had a pair of sharp white eyes and a huge sword in its right hand.

"Also, thanks to the effects of Worm Hole Fusion! Contestar gains two-hundred extra attack points!" Yuji declared. Contestar shouted as his power rose slightly due to the effect of the card he was fusion summoned with.

* * *

**[Yuji]**

Slip Space Obsidian Contestar: _[ATK: 2700 DEF: 2000] [Level: 8 Light] [Slipspace/Effect/Fusion]_

* * *

"Amazing..." Yuji could hear the voice of the small girl that the boys were picking on mutter as she stared at his monster's form.

"S-So what?! While it may be pretty powerful, I'll survive this turn and defeat you in my next turn!" The boy stated confidently. Yuji narrowed his eyes as the boy felt his blood run cold. "I said that I'll finish this quickly, and I mean right now!"

The words took the boy back as he stared at Yuji incredulously, the spectators turned to look at Yuji with surprise and also curious wonder as they wanted to know what the young duelist was going to do next.

"I'll now take the time to activate Contestar's effect! And believe me, it's an awesome one!" Yuji stated with a smile. Contestar began glowing as he then stated. "His effect allows him to gain five-hundred extra attack points for every card currently on the field!"

"That means..." The boy muttered. Yuji smirked as he nodded his head at the boy's worry. "That's right! Since there are four cards that are currently on the field, including my Contestar, he gains a total of two-thousand attack points!"

"But that still isn't enough to win! I'll still have some life points to spare!" The boy argued. Yuji just shook his head at this with a sigh as he then looked at the boy with a narrowed look in his eyes as he then stated.

"You are too naive, I can easily overcome that small boundary by using the final card in my hand!" Yuji stated. The boy widened his eyes as Yuji then showed the card to show a picture of a black humanoid figure with stars littering its body while having a purplish energy revolving around it as the figure was in a curled up position. "The spell is known as Slip Space Force!"

"Wh-What does that do?" The boy asked nervously.

"I'm glad that you asked!" Yuji smirked. He then played the card as it appeared on the field as Contestar roared as a purple energy exploded from it and coated itself around Contestar's body. "I am only able to activate this if I have a one or more Slip Space monsters on my field, I am then able to choose one of them and... double their attack points!"

"Wait what?!" The boy looked in horror as Contestar gave off a powerful roar as shockwaves of purple energy were sent through the area. The spectators, along with the little girl were watching in awe as this happened.

* * *

**[Yuji]**

Slip Space Obsidian Contestar: _[ATK: 9400 DEF: 2000] [Level: 8 Light] [Slipspace/Effect/Fusion]_

* * *

"Nine-thousands four-hundred attack points?!" The boy stated in shock after reading how much power that the beast in front of him had, it was honestly shocking as the power could easily be felt by everyone around the place.

"That's right! And with this, you're finished! Attack Mother Grizzly and finish this duel, Slip Space Obsidian Contestar!" Yuji ordered. Contestar charged towards the bear that it towers over before crashing his massive sword down and completely obliterating the monster.

The aftershock caused a huge amount of wind to blow through the area, it even caused the boy to fall over and fly back as Yuji was looking calmly, seemingly unaffected by the gust as his hair and clothes swayed violently against the wind.

**Winner**

**Yuji**

"How disappointing," Yuji stated. The place erupted into cheers from the audience while Yuji could see the boy's lackeys pale as they had their jaws dropped in disbelief, the boy he dueled also looked on in disbelief as he was starting to sit up from his downed position.

Yuji just calmly walked over towards the boy after putting away his deck as he now stood over the boy, the boy honestly looked scared. "Now, as per our deal, you are forever banned from entering here, and you have to give that card back."

"O-Okay! Just take it!" The boy stuttered as he yelled this. Yuji watched as the boy then scurried up and threw the card towards Yuji, which he easily caught, and ran away while his lackeys soon joined and ran out of the place after him. "How weak-willed..."

Yuji sighed before giving a small smile and walking over to the small girl and bent slightly down to her height before holding the card out towards her. "Here, just as I promised. I got your card back for you."

"Th-Thank you!" The girl stuttered a thank you as she accepted it. Yuji smiled as he ruffled her hair before walking back over towards Haru, who had a face of relief on him as he saw the boy coming over.

"Well done, Yuji. I knew I could always count on you to solve these types of situations if they were to arise." Haru smiled. Yuji just closed his eyes and smiled before leaning against the front counter.

"Thanks, people like that just really irritate me," Yuji stated. Haru chuckled at the boy's response before holding a small glass of juice towards him that had ice cubes in it. Yuji took the glass and sipped it. "Thanks."

"So, are you ready for tomorrow?" Haru asked. Yuji took a small sip before sighing as he looked up at Haru and answered. "You mean about going to Duel Academy? Then yes, I'm already ready with all of my things."

"Good, cause your transport will arrive pretty early in the morning to take you there. And if I remember correctly, you have another person transferring in at the same time as you, right?" Haru asked. Yuji nodded his head as he shook the glass he held.

"Yep, I don't know who they are but I'll meet them during the transport I guess. Plus, I'm honestly surprised they let someone my age even enter into the academy. How old are they compared to me? Fifteen and above?"

"Pretty much, but considering how easily you won against the proctor in your examination yesterday, it isn't that much of a shocker that they accepted you," Haru stated. Yuji just shrugged his shoulders before finishing his drink.

"Anyway, I'm going to go up to my room, going to need some rest for tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

* * *

"Are you prepared, Yuji?"

"Sure, just finished checking my stuff, Sheppard."

"Good, because we're arriving at Duel Academy shortly." The male that Yuji was talking to had replied. The person to which was revealed to be a bald man with a beard that connected to his moustache, he was also wearing a marone coloured jacket with white lining along with a yellow undershirt. "Are you prepared to start?"

"To be honest, I'm a bit nervous, but I think I'm good. Teaching is going to be a new experience for me..." Yuji replied to Sheppard. This aged man was none other than Chancellor Sheppard, the chancellor of Duel Academy, which was the place that they were currently heading towards on a boat.

Apparently, before Yuji had gone to sleep, he had recieved an email from Sheppard about how he had done the examination with the proctor, and apparently, his skills far exceeded those of the other students. So, he had ended up being given the position of a teacher for the school, which he really didn't know how to feel about it.

"I know that it will, just try your best." Sheppard smiled. Yuji just returned the smile as he stretched his arms and cracked his neck, Sheppard then gave Yuji a serious look as he then asked. "So, I assume that you are still here for your own reasons? The reasons that we spoke over before..."

"Yes... I'll still be blending in as a teacher of course, and I'll try my best as one. But, I still have a job I need to do here." Yuji responded seriously. Sheppard nodded his head at this as he closed his eyes, Yuji then added. "Sheppard, I want you to keep this between you and me. No one else should know unless its completely unavoidable."

"I understand your circumstances, don't worry, I won't tell a soul." Sheppard assured. Yuji could tell that the chancellor was speaking completely honestly, to which the young boy smiled and nodded his head. "Though, I'm interest in seeing how people will react to someone so young being their teacher."

"I think it might be amusing." Yuji gave a light chuckle as he responded to Sheppad's statement. He then then gave a sigh as he looked up towards the sky with a slight smile gracing his mouth. "Well, when it comes to Dr. Crowler. You already told him of the fact that I will be a teacher for this school, right?"

True to his words, Yuji had met Crowler already when both Sheppard and him had gone to visit the young man. Of course, Crowler didn't know of the fact that Yuji was from the future, and also the reasons for why he wanted to go to duel academy. Yuji was there for one reason, it was to attend of course, but to also find out why he was here. Why was he in this time?

"Yes, I did. It will be rather amusing for the other teachers to see you though." Sheppard smirked. Yuji smirked in response as well as he pictured the look of the other teachers if they saw his appearance, it was rather amusing to think of. Yuji then sighed again. "So, if I remember correctly, you told me that there is quite a bit of discrimination?"

"Yes, quite a bit." Sheppard sighed sadly as his shoulders drooped. True to his words, Slifer's along with the Ra's sometimes were treated rather horribly by the Obelisk students as the ones in Obelisk tend to think they are elite and are beyond the lower dorms. "It is true that the Obelisk students are rather... arrogant, not all of them of course."

"But, most of them..." Yuji deadpanned. Sheppard just sweatdropped as he nodded his head, Yuji just smacked his forehead in annoyance as he had a big feeling that the Obelisk students along with a few others were going to make his job harder than it needed to be. "This is going to be a long couple of years..."

"Hehehe..." Sheppard chuckled sheepishly.

"Oh, I just remembered. Where is the other transfer students, well, only transfer student now?" Yuji asked Sheppard curiously. If he remembered correctly, there was supposed to be another person that was supposed to be transferring into the school as a student, which Yuji was suppsoed to have done before this happened.

"Oh, the transfer student." Sheppard said in response as he scratched his right cheek using his index finger. Sheppard then explained by saying. "Well, apparently they're going to be a bit late, so they'll be transferring in tomorrow instead of today. I must say as well, they do indeed show some potential."

"I see, that makes sense." Yuji nodded. He then looked forwards as he leaned against the railing of the boat. He then decided to add. "Also, every single students and duelist had potential, they just need to look deep within to find it. Or, perhaps give them a little push or drive to unlock and discover that hidden potential."

"A young man of words, huh?"

* * *

Yuji could currently be seen sitting down on a couch inside of the main building of Duel Academy, it had been around two hours or so since he had arrived on the island with Sheppard as he was asked by the chancellor to wait in the staff lounge room as an assembly was going to be held to introduce him.

The lounge room was well air conditioned as the couches were blue in colour, his vest was currently off and placed next to him on the couch he was sitting on. He had his arms also crossed over his chest as his eyes were closed, his left leg resting on his right as he heard the clock ticking.

_"You ready to start your class after this?" _A sudden male voice called out to him. Yuji turned his attention upwards to see that there was a figure standing in front of him staring down at him, it was a slightly transparent figure. When he got a good view, the person revealed to be a humanoid figure with a lean defined build.

The figure had a void black body with a pair of sharp glowing white eyes along with a long scarf-like addition made of white light, the figure also had white crescent-shaped energy blades extending upwards from his arms that seemed to glisten as small stars could be seen coming off of them like an aura of sorts.

"I'm pretty sure, Avatar. Though, I am feeling a bit nervous." Yuji responded as he closed his eyes again. The figure in front of him gave a slight chuckle as they then walked over towards a window and stared out towards the forest. _"That is understandable, it is only normal nature to be nervous in such a situation."_

This person that Yuji was talking to was none other than his ace monster in his deck, Slip Space Avatar. This card had been with him for many years in his young life, he has had Avatar for over five years, if not more. Overall, this card was someone he had a special bond with, not only was it because it was his ace, but it was because Avatar was someone who had always been there for him when he needed.

_"Just try your best and you'll be fine. This will be a new experience, so it should be something you should look foward to... maybe." _Avatar said with a smile. Yuji nodded his head as he was going to say something, though stopped when they both heard footsteps approaching there location.

"So, you're our new fellow teacher." A male's voice was heard. Yuji opened his eyes to see that the person that spoke to him was a skinny tall man wearing black long pants along with a white dress shirt and a tie, he had long black hair tied into a ponytail and also wore a pair of spectacles. In his arms was rather large brown cat.

Yuji then quickly noticed the three other people that were with him, as Avatar was observing and listening from the side, the first was a woman with reddish-brown hair with a large bang over the front of her face, she wore a white and blue jacket along with a one piece short pink dress underneath. The next was a male with black hair and wearing a yellow jacket with white outlining.

The final person out of the other three was very familiar to him as it was someone that he had met before, it was none other than Dr. Crowler. He was wearing the Obelisk jacket but had gold shoulder pads and pink additions tot he arms and collar. He had long blond hair tied into a ponytail, though the strangest thing was that he had on a bunch of makeup.

"Yes, I am indeed." Yuji replied. He then stood up from the seat he was on and quickly picked up his jacket and tossed it back over his shoulders, making it go back into its cape-like position. Yuji then gave a smile as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I hope to have a good couple of years with you all, I look forward to working with you all."

"We hope the same as well. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Lyman Banner. And this is my cat Pharaoh." The tall man with the black hair introduced himself along with his cat. Banner petted Pharaoh as the man wearing yellow was next. "I am Sartyr, I am the head of the Ra Yellow dorm. It's a pleasure."

"I'm Fonda Fontaine, the head of the Obelisk Blue Girl's dorm!" The woman of the group introduced herself. Crowler then stepped up as he was the next person to introduce himself, though they already met. "As you know, I'm Dr. Crowler. It's good to see you again, Yuji."

"Same, Dr. Crowler. It's a pleasure to meet you all." Yuji said politely as he gave a small bow. These were the people that he was going to be working with for the next couple of years, and hopefully it won't be so bad. "So, I had heard that the students may be rather disruptive, is this going to be a problem?"

"Why yes, they certainly are! I would suggest that you prepare yourself, especially for those Slifer Slackers!" Crowler stated strongly. Yuji gave a small frown, he had noticed how Crowler would usually discriminate against the Slifer dorm since it was the lowest, he wasn't a discriminator so it was rather annoying to hear. "I see..."

"Now now, Dr. Crowler. They're not that bad, it'll be just fine." Banner assured. Crowler just gave a snort before looking away with closed eyes along with a 'hmph'. Yuji just lightly chuckled as Fonda then decided to ask. "So, what subjects are you teaching the students? DO you know yet?"

"Well, I'll be teaching things like teaching about utilisation of spells, the best time to use and save them, summoning of monsters as well as their costs and methods of possibly overruling the conditions of a monsters cost." Yuji explained. They all nodded their heads in understanding to this.

"Well, like before, I should warn you. Some students just won't have any respect for us teachers, I swear!" Crowler stated with an annoyed expression. Yuji frowned after hearing this, Crowler then continued. "I know how much you don't like disrespect for yourself, so I figured I should warn you."

"I see, thank you, Dr. Crowler. When the time comes, I'll deal with them accordingly." Yuji assured with a serious look. They all seemed surprised by Yuji's mature personality despite being so young, though Crowler wasn't as he had already known of Yuji's attitude, to which the man smiled at Yuji's response. "By the way, do any of you know when the assembly is starting?"

"I'm quite certain it should actually be in a couple of minutes actually." Sartyr responded. Coincidentally, the door to the lounge room opened, catching their attention. They all turned towards the door to see that it was Sheppard entering in. "Ah, Chancellor Sheppard. I assume everything is ready?"

"Yes, it is. We should all head off now."

"Understood."

* * *

"Hey, Syrus. Why do you think they all called us here for?"

"I don't know, Jaden. They never told us beforehand."

"I hope it was worth it, I could be sleeping right now..."

The first voice had belonged to a young man with brown hair with two different shades, the top being lighter than the bottom. He had chocolate brown eyes and was wearing the slifer school uniform with the jacket being open instead of buttoned up. The other two voices belonged to fellow Slifer students that were next to him.

The second voice belonged to a short boy with light blue hair that was rather spiky, he wore a pair of spectacles and had the Slifer jacket of his buttoned up. The next person was a rather large male with a strangely close resemblance to a koala, he wore the Slifer jacket but the senior verson, which was white with red linings.

These people were none other than Jaden Yuki, Syrus Truesdale, and Chumley Huffington. Three students that are a part of the Slifer dorm. They all watched curiously, along with every other student that were a part of all the other different houses, them being Obelisk and Ra.

On the higher platforms from where they were standing, Fonda, Sartyr, Crowler, and Banner could be seen standing and looking towards them all. There was also a large screen on the back wall of the room they were in that was currently black, though it then suddenly flicked on after a couple of seconds.

"Greetings, students!" Sheppard's voice was heard. Every single person turned their attention to the screen as their whispers and talks were quieting down, they all looked to see that it was Sheppard on the screen looking towards them all with a smile. "I know that you all are curious as to why I have called you all here, and that reason is that I want to introduce you all to a new teacher working here!"

"A new teacher?"

"Who are they?"

"That's it? A new teacher? This was a waste of time..." Chumley sighed. Jaden and Syrus, on the other hand, seemed rather curious about the news, along with a couple of other people. Jaden then swung his arms over the shoulders of both Syrus and Chumley. "Oh come on, guys! I'm interested to see who this teacher is!"

"I guess I agree... I hope they're not like Dr. Crowler..." Syrus muttered the last part to himself as he winced when he thought of the makeup wearing teacher of his, it was not a good sight to him at all if another person like him were to be teaching them. Sheppard then continued as they all listened.

"So, please welcome your new teacher! Give him a warm welcome!" Sheppard then gestured to the right. The door automatically opened as the teachers clapped as the students did the same, though they immediately stopped in shock as it was revealed to be Yuji walking towards the front of the platform the other teachers were on.

As Yuji was walking, he noticed all of the student's incredulous expression as they saw him, though he couldn't blame them. He was a kid, and what normal person would expect their new teacher to be someone significantly younger than them? Yuji made sure to look at every student before standing in front of the other teachers as he crossed his arms.

"The new teacher's a kid!" Syrus and Chumley shouted.

"Yeah, no kidding!" Jaden said with comically widened eyes. Jaden then took a closer inspection of Yuji's attire as the boy stood tall on the platform. "Damn, he has a really good fashion sense, doesn't he?"

"True..." Syrus agreed. Syrus then sweatdropped as he looked at Yuji's serious and strong held expression. "He's kind of scary..."

"Greetings to you all, my name is Yuji Fujiki. You may call me Mr. Yuji, Mr. Fujiki, or just Yuji. I really don't mind." Yuji explained as he introduced himself, he then further explained. "I will be teaching you all on utilisation of spells, the best time to use and save them, summoning of monsters as well as their costs and methods of possibly overruling the conditions of a monster's cost."

"Wow, he's pretty serious..." Jaden commented. His Slifer friends also agreed with this as they noticed how Yuji kept a steady and strong posture and spoke clearly and firm, other students also noticed as they listened intently to his words. Yuji then bowed slightly as he then said.

A couple of specific students also noticed Yuji's quirks, them being two certain Obelisk Blue students and a Ra Yellow student. The two blue students being Zane Truesdale and Alexis Rhodes, and the yellow student being none other than Bastion Misawa. Zane, especially, seemed to gain a glint as he saw Yuji's eyes.

'I see, he was looking for potential. Impressive...' Zane thought to himself. He had noticed how Yuji had glanced at every single one of them when he entered the room, it was a glance of analysis and a very calculative one indeed. Of course, he was surprised like all the other students about Yuji being a kid, but he didn't express it.

"I expect to have a great couple of years with you all, I hope we can all get along. As you know, classes will start straight after this assembly, so I look forward to who I am with first. That is all." Yuji said as he turned and walked back and stood next to Professor Banner. _"Well done, though it was a bit serious the way you spoke..."_

"Hey, it was my first time." Yuji replied with a whisper and a sweatdrop. He looked at Avatar, whom was floating next him, as he had said these words to the magician. Avatar just chuckled softly as Yuji then heard Banner's voice speak up from next to him. "That was impressive, Yuji. You didn't look nervous at all."

"Thank you. Though, I'd be lying if I said you were right, I did feel nervous inside. But, it would be best to push it away when I was up." Yuji responded. Banner nodded his head in understanding to Yuji's statement, a first impression was important, and hopefully his students will give him a good first impression of them.

* * *

Yuji could now be seen in the staff room in his own office, which Sheppard had given to him before the little assembly before. It was a basic room with things like his own desk with a computer and some papers on it, there were also plants decorating the corners and also file cabinets and a couch area with a TV set up. FInally, there was a coffee maker on a table near the office desk.

Yuji was sitting on his chair as he seemed to be reading a sheet of paper that was in his hands, his eyes scanning over all of its contents. He was currently reading on his time table for the day and also for the rest of the week, the time table showing all of the classes he will be teaching as well as the locations and times.

He was preparing for his first class and day as a teacher as he fixed up his clothes and folded up the time table as he slipped it into his pocket, that was when he took hold of his duel disk and placed it onto the side of his waist before standing up from his chair and stretching all four of his limbs as he gave a sigh.

"Alright, my first class isn't far away at all, probably take a maximum of five minutes to get there." Yuji muttered as he began to make his way out of his office, which the doors were automatic and opened when he got close and closed when he walked away from it. He then began to make his way down the hallway.

Avatar was walking beside him but didn't say anything as if they were to talk, it would cause people to stare at Yuji like he was crazy. It didn't take long before Yuji arrived at the front door to the classroom, Avatar soon disappeared as Yuji took a small breathe as he gained a serious look before opening the door.

When he entered, he could hear the conversations between the students, what he also noticed that only students of the same dorm were speaking with each other. He frowned at this, it seemed like the students were really only comfortable talking with students from their own dorms, which was already a bad sign to him.

As soon as he had entered the classroom though, it seemed that the classroom full of students all became quiet as they began to sit down in their seats as Yuji made his way to the front desk that was placed at the very front of the room and was facing towards the rows of seats that the students were occupying.

He walked in front of the desk before standing tall as he crossed his arms over his chest, he scanned his eyes over the students and noticed their expressions. Some were looking with curious looks, others with disbelief, and some with blank looks when they noticed his age. He was a kid after all, who wouldn't stare?

He observed the seating and noticed that the three dorms were separated from each other, which was probably done for good reasons as he already knew that keeping them mixed would probably end up causing annoying troubles. Though, he would prefer that they were so divided to the point that it was this obvious how much the dorms were separated.

"Alright, we shall begi-."

"Sorry I'm late!" Yuji stopped his sentence and rose an eyebrow as he looked up towards the door at the top near the seats, he saw none other than Jaden Yuki panting as he looked like he ran over here as quick as he could. Yuji assumed the boy must have slept in or something. "Sorry for being late, sir! I just slept it!"

"It's fine, just hurry and take a seat so we may begin." Yuji said with a sigh. He could already tell the type of person that Jaden was, he wasn't a bad kid, from what he has seen so far, but he was lazy and not so organised. He waited as Jaden chuckled nervously while rubbing the back of his head, Jaden then quickly ran down the stairs before taking a seat.

"Good, now that we are all here. Allow me to once again introduce myself." Yuji said seriously. They all noticed his expression and watched silently as he continued. "As I have said before, my name is Yuji Fujiki. Call me Mr. Yuji, Mr. Fujiki, or just Yuji. As you should remember from the assembly, I don't mind which you use."

The students all noticed something, despite him being a child and being much younger than them, his voice carried a lot of maturity and was a voice that demanded respect and cooperation. They all really didn't know how to feel about it...

"Before we start this class, I will first like to inform you of some things as well as set some ground rules." Yuji's voice snapped them all out of their thoughts and conversations as they looked at him. "I have been trusted by Chancellor Sheppard to teach you to the best of my ability, and that is exactly what I intend to do. Right now, I see that you all have hidden potential that is hiding away... I intend to change that."

"Excuse me, Mr. Fujiki..." Yuji glanced up towards the seats to see that the person that called out was a female wearing an Obelisk uniform, he just nodded towards her as she then asked. "What exactly are we learning in this class...?"

"This lesson will be mainly about learning the utilisation of spells and traps at prime moments, other sides of duelling will be covered in other lessons that I will be teaching." Yuji answered simply as the girl nodded. "Now, I will set you all some ground rules, and my expectations will be that you follow them."

Yuji had said this with a slight glare that sent chills down their spine.

"First off, you are not to speak of anything offhand to what my lessons will be teaching you. Secondly, you are expected to remain silent when I am explaining." Yuji stated seriously as the students all listened intently. Despite him being a child, this was the most serious teacher they had ever met... "Finally, there will no discrimination between the dorms in any way shape or form."

"Hold on!"

Yuji, along with the other students, all turned their heads towards the one that had screamed aloud. The person was revealed to be an Obelisk blue male student with short black hair, the male had stood up from his seat glared down at Yuji as Yuji just kept a look of indifference. Yuji then asked. "Is there an issue?"

"Yes! There is in fact! I refuse to let some child teach me about duelling! As well as expecting us to respect those of the Slifer Slacker dorm!" The male yelled in anger. Yuji just stared as the other students stared at the Obelisk student in disbelief, did this dude not realise how serious Yuji was? "There is no way in the world that you can possibly be a teacher, the chancellor made a mistake!"

"Really?" Yuji muttered. His voice carrying an uneasy feeling that all the students noticed, except for the Obelisk student. Yuji turned his entire body as he looked up at the student, his eyes being slightly dull as he continued. "If you are truly so confident about your claims, then why don't you prove it? Show me that I am not qualified to teach you."

"You are asking for it!" The male grinned confidently as he took hold of a duel disk and ran down to the bottom. All the students watched curiously as some from the Obelisk dorm had smug looks on their faces, it seemed that they believed what this male was saying."You are so going to be demolished by none other than Brayden Lockter!"

"Confidence like yours will truly be your undoing." Yuji snorted. Brayden then activated his duel disk as Yuji did the same, the students all marveled at Yuji's duel disk as it was the most advanced looking device they had ever seen in their entire lives. Jaden then exclaimed. "Woah! That's one cool duel disk!"

"Yeah, it looks pretty cool..." Syrus muttered with wide eyes. Jaden grinned as he watched excitedly. "I can't wait to see what teach can do!"

"Allow me to show you the pinnacle of duelling!"


End file.
